The Blood Of Forbidden Love 2: Leafpool's Betrayal
by Leafpool
Summary: The sequel to 'The Blood Of Forbidden Love'. Crowfeather recieves a prophecy from Feathertail. When he sees Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight at the border, they confirm his dream. Something's wrong with Leafpool and he has to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blood Of Forbidden Love II: Leafpool's Betrayal**

Since Onestar had attacked him, Crowfeather was forced to stay in the medicine cat den. He was no longer allowed to hunt on his own and patrol. All hopes of seeing Leafpool were gone, except for Gatherings (which only came once every moon). Onestar had told all of WindClan of his so called 'betrayal'. Crowfeather didn't see his loving Leafpool as a betrayal to the Clan, but to Feathertail. He still carried her name.

"Oh, Feathertail. I'm sorry, I am. Please take me back in StarClan…please." Crowfeather drifted into sleep. The fresh smells of the medicine cat den were gone and he sat on the Great Rock in Fourtrees. The familiar smell and rustling of prey startled him. This land was untouched by Twolegs. Then, he was whisked away to a waterfall.

"Hello, Crowfeather. I've missed you." A silver cat appeared from the waterfall. Crowfeather purred and licked the cat's forehead.

"Feathertail! It's you…it's actually…listen. I'm sorry about Leafpool and I'll give it all up when you say so," He sat with his head high to show loyalty. Feathertail purred but then, suddenly stopping, she meowed seriously.

"I'm dead, Crowfeather. Not that I didn't…don't…love you, I'm dead. We can never be, Crowfeather."

"I hate this."

"I do, too, but we all let go eventually."

"I'll never let go."

"You must! Listen, something will happen between you and Leafpool. I cannot say what, but be careful. Make wise decisions and don't fret. I'll watch over you," She purred as she licked his head before disappearing into the waterfall. The smells of the medicine cat den returned and Crowfeather felt a moss bed grow beneath him. He thought of Feathertail's prophecy, but mostly of what she said. Did she really want him to forget her? He couldn't, though. He felt guilty whenever he licked Leafpool's head, whenever he cuddled with her on the border. She's supposed to be Feathertail, he thinks.

Silverpelt stared down upon him in pity. Crowfeather was sitting outside the medicine cat den, even though he knew he should be sleeping (or at least trying to, for that matter). He wandered to the border of ThunderClan and WindClan. Leafpool, of course, wasn't there to greet him with a purr or a lick on his ear. Neither was Feathertail.

"How can I love them both? How can I be so disloyal to Feathertail?"

"Who's there?" A hiss called from the ThunderClan side. Two orange cats stepped out from a bush. He knew them both.

"Brambleclaw! Squirrelflight! It's you, thank StarClan."

"Crowfeather? Why are you hissing at no one? Are you talking about Leafpool? Because if you are…" Squirrelflight was interuppted by her lover, Brambleclaw.

"Shush. Remember? We can't tell. It's good to see you, Crowfeather."

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused?" Squirrelflight spat at him. Only, Crowfeather didn't. He didn't know what crisis had struck Leafpoool and ThunderClan.

"No, I don't. So shut up, mousebrain, and go home! What business of this is yours?" Crowfeather hissed fiercely.

"The business is the trouble you've caused my sister!"

"Squirrelflight! Enough. Let's go home before you blab the whole ordeal. Goodbye, Crowfeather, and get well." Brambleclaw led the reluctant Squirrelflight away. Crowfeather wondered what they had been doing, out at night, alone. What if… Crowfeather was too worried about Leafpool to think of what might've happened between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. What had he done to Leafpool? Was she hurt? Was she dead? He had to see her but he had to get back to the den. Silverpelt was disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Blood Of Forbidden Love II: Leafpool's Betrayal**

**Chapter 2**

Barkface was wandering around the medicine cat den, taking inventory, Crowfeather assumed. A Gathering was coming soon and Crowfeather could find out what was wrong with Leafpool. He hadn't forgotten Feathertail's prophecy or Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's strange behavior. Usually, his two old friends greeted him happily and he was the bitter one about it.

"Hello, Crowfeather. I'm just taking inventory. I'll give you some poppy seeds in a bit. Now, let's get some cobweb first. The scar on your side is bleeding a bit," Barkface walked to the other side of the room, grabbed some cobweb in his mouth, and fitted it on Crowfeather's wound.

"Ouch," meowed Crowfeather.

"Oh, stop your mewing. I'll get some poppy seeds."

Crowfeather licked up the seeds and walked outside the den. He suddenly had a troubled thought. What if he wasn't permitted to attend the Gathering? Then he'd never know what's wrong with Leafpool!

"Fox dung! I have to do something great…to attend the Gathering,"

Crowfeather went back to the den. He needed a cat to talk to, one from his own Clan. Barkface would be fair about it he hoped.

"Barkface?" Crowfeather mewed quietly into the medicine cat den.

"Yes, Crowfeather?" Barkface appeared from behind a shelf, covered in thorns. "One of the apprentices stumbled into thorns while chasing a squirrel. He did catch it though and, luckily, it was large enough for me and you to share."

Crowfeather laid down and began to eat his share of the squirrel.

"Uh, Barkface, I need to attend the Gathering."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, most likely. Onestar is still quite fierce about you and Leafpool."

"But I _have_ to. I was out by the border and I saw Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw by a bush on the other side. Yes, I know I shouldn't have left camp but I had a dream and I was a little discouraged. They said something's wrong with Leafpool and they weren't allowed to say what. Apparently, I did it to her and I don't know what! I need to see her!"

"First of all, I see why you need to attend. Secondly, I won't tell Onestar about your little escapade to the border. Thirdly, what were Brambleclaw and Leafpool doing? Lastly, why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know what they were doing. I need to attend, as you know, and I need help figuring out how to do something great…so I can attend."

"Oh, I see. Well, the fresh kill pile is a bit low…but you're not allowed to hunt. I'll talk to Onestar. In the meantime, help the elders, help me with herbs, and don't run off to the border again!"

"I'll go see the elders and bring them some fresh kill," Crowfeather's tail drooped.

"Great and be happy about it! If Onestar notices how happy you are, he might think you've learned your lesson…which you've clearly have not."

Crowfeather's tail flew up in the air and he began to purr forcibly. He grabbed a large, plump rabbit for the elders and he took them some fresh bedding. When he arrived, he plopped the rabbit in front of them, still purring, and began to change their bedding.

"Who forced you to do this, Crowfeather?" One of the elders asked.

"No one. I just wanted to help. Do any of you have ticks? I'll go get some mouse bile if you do. Then, I'll bring some water…" Crowfeather was still purring.

"I have a couple ticks. And water would be great!" Another elder meowed. Crowfeather happily ran off to the medicine cat den. He hoped to see Onestar there, so he could tell him what he was doing if asked. Fortunately, Onestar was there.

"What are you doing here, Crowfeather? And where were you, anyway?" Onestar looked curiously at him.

"Oh, hello, Onestar! I'm helping out the elders. Barkface? Can I have some mouse bile? One of the elders has ticks. I also need some water. Can I go get some?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I have some by my bedding. Here's some mouse bile. Don't forget to wash your paws and don't get any of it in your mouth. Make sure the elders have some water before you use the mouse bile, that way you can wash your paws afterwards. Take them a mouse. I know you gave them a rabbit but they could still be hungry."

"We don't have enough prey for that, Barkface."

Crowfeather saw his oppurtunity. "I'll go hunt and take a couple cats with me…if it's allright?"

"Allright. But finish with the elders first and take two warriors with you. If you bring back enough prey to fill the pile, I'll let you go to the Gathering. But stay with Barkface at the Gathering," Turning to Barkface, Onestar meowed at him. "You keep an eye on him. He's still a traitor."

Crowfeather hurried to the elders and finished, doing exactly what Barkface said (except the mouse).

When he was hunting Crowfeather scented the stale smell of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. But he knew Barkface was with them and the other night was a half moon. They were just going to Highstone, thought Crowfeather. He smelled stale fox and reminded himself to inform Onestar. He caught three rabbits, two squirrels, and a mouse. Plently enough for the pile.

"Onestar! I smelled stale fox near the ThunderClan border. I also caught enough for the pile."

Onestar inspected the pile and nodded, giving permission to attend the Gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blood Of Forbidden Love II: Leafpool's Betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

The Gathering was tonight and Crowfeather felt adrenaline pump through him. Barkface had promised him that they'd sit near Leafpool, that way he could talk to her at the end of the Gathering. After all, medicine cats sit together at Gatherings.

"Crowfeather, go hunt with a couple warriors. I need to speak with Barkface alone," Onestar nudged him out of the den and Crowfeather found two warriors and hunted. He caught a rabbit and took it to the elders. Yet, the elders were already eating a rabbit and the apprentice who had the thorns in him was picking ticks out of their fur.

"Okay…I'll take this to Barkface," Crowfeather meowed quietly.

Crowfeather walked into the den to see Barkface sitting on her moss bed.

"Um, I brought you a rabbit."

"Crowfeather…thank you. Onestar will be watching you at the Gathering. It will be very hard for you to see Leafpool. Almost impossible."

"What? I won't see Leafpool?"

"I said almost impossible. I told Onestar I would take you hunting after the Gathering. We'll catch up with Leafpool afterwards."

The Gathering had arrived. Firestar leaped up to the Great Rock first.

"ThunderClan is thriving. Ferncloud will have a new little of kits by the next Gathering. We also smelled fox near the border, Onestar. It was stale but it could still be a threat."

Blackstar spoke next, telling how Tallpoppy's kits would soon be apprentices. Onestar spoke and didn't say anything of how he found Crowfeather with Leafpool. RiverClan told of large amounts of prey. Finally, the Gathering was over. Crowfeather looked around for Leafpool and saw her leaving. He and Barkface ran after her, stopping her behind a large tree.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool ran up to him and licked his forehead excitedly. "I have so much to tell you!"

"I'll just go…and catch some prey…" Barkface ran off hurriedly.

"What do you need to tell me, Leafpool?" Crowfeather mewed happily. Leafpool suddenly stopped purring. She looked scared.

"Uh, we have a huge problem."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

**a/n: Dum dum (high pitched) DUM! Stay tuned for the next sequel!**


End file.
